


Дед и сын

by kkito



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Азулон и его первенец Айро приветствуют рождение Зуко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дед и сын

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grandfather and son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163633) by [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele). 



Первые роды Урсы длились несколько дней. На третий вечер королевский врач пришел к Хозяину Огня Азулону и сказал, что и мать, и ребенок, скорее всего, умрут этой ночью.

Азулон не бросился к комнате роженицы. Мужчин туда все равно не пускали, и ему пришлось бы сидеть у дверей и ждать, пока жена Айро не выйдет с плохими новостям. Озай, видимо, умудрился как-то договориться с охраной и выскользнуть за пределы дворца. Азулон даже не мог сказать, что совсем не понимает мальчишку: он и сам не хотел, чтобы его последними воспоминаниями об Урсе стали крики и плач из-за закрытой двери.

Вместо этого Азулон отправился в дворцовый храм. Это было хорошее убежище, тихое, едва освещенное единственным вечным огнем. Духовные практики никогда не были его сильной стороной, но он все равно не смог бы уснуть, поэтому решил, что с тем же успехом может провести ночь в молитве за внука, с которым никогда не увидится. Он прозвонил в храмовый колокол, пробормотал приветственную молитву во славу Агни и устроился медитировать на восточной части алтаря, где обычно представляли новорожденных солнцу.

Ночью усталость и старость все же взяли свое. Да и медитация никогда не была его коньком.  
И когда Азулон проснулся, как всегда, за миг до того, как сияющий диск Агни поднялся над краем Кальдеры, он все еще сидел, сгорбившись, в той же позе для медитации, в которой задремал вечером. У него болело все, от кончиков пальцев до поясницы, и он не чувствовал ног. От падения его удержала только одежда из плотной жесткой ткани.

Кто-то рядом звал его по имени.  
Дымка перед глазами, которую Азулон раньше видел только по утрам, со сна, несколько лет назад стала привычной пеленой... но он все равно попытался поморгать, чтобы видеть яснее, а затем прищурился на стоящую рядом фигуру. Он и не подумал, что это может быть убийца: Азулон по несколько часов в день чувствовал справа от себя этого широкоплечего и теплого человека, которого ни с кем нельзя было перепутать.

— Айро, — прохрипел он и закашлялся, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Доброе утро, отец.

Айро не казался убитым горем. Не обращая внимания на боль, пронзившую ноги и спину, Азулон повернулся, чтобы лучше разглядеть его. Айро держал на руках что-то, завернутое в ярко-красное одеяло... что-то живое. На секунду Азулон подумал, что все еще спит и не видит, а только вспоминает былое. Это все уже было: он сидел именно на этом месте, точно таким же теплым утром, в лучах такого же золотого света, и Айро стоял рядом. И в руках у Айро было то же красное одеяло, и то же выражение удивительно нежной радости было на лице его первенца...

Азулону пришлось присмотреться внимательнее к красному свёртку, чтобы убедиться: нет, это не воспоминание. Младенцы все были на одно лицо, но на макушке Лу Тена было совсем немного темных волос... у этого же ребенка вся головенка была в темном пуху, торчащем во все стороны даже после того, как Айро попытался пригладить его.

Азулон не верил собственным глазам.

— Это... ребенок Урсы?

— Здоровый мальчик, — кивнул Айро. — Урса родила час назад.

Он повернул сверток так, чтобы Азулон мог лучше разглядеть ребенка — здорового, розового мальчишку, который немедленно задрыгал ногами, когда Айро откинул одеяло.

— Прости, что не разбудил тебя раньше, — продолжил Айро. — Акушерка хотела обследовать мальчика, убедиться, что долгие роды не повредили ему. Она не знает, в чем именно была проблема. Разве что у Урсы еще узковаты бедра, а наш маленький принц — довольно крупный.

Что же, ребенок выжил. А Урса?

— Как твоя сестра себя чувствует?

— Учитывая обстоятельства, на удивление хорошо. Долгий отдых и здоровая еда поставят ее на ноги. Вей Вен присматривает за ней. — Ребенок гукнул и стал пинаться сильнее. Айро вернул одеяло на место и потер пальцем щечку новорожденного. — Тшшш... Надеюсь, ты не будешь таким буйным каждый день, племянничек.

Азулон нахмурился: на благословение солнцем ребенка должен приносить совсем не его дядя.

— А почему ты-то здесь? Почему не Озай показывает своего ребенка Агни?

Айро пожал плечами.

— Я отправил чуть ли не половину стражи в город, но мы все еще не знаем, где он. Может, запустим фейерверк пораньше? Вдруг это приманит его домой... — Судьба младшего брата, казалось, интересовала Айро еще меньше обычного.

— Вот идиот, — вырвалось у Азулона. У Озая был замечательный талант из раза в раз находить новые способы, чтобы разочаровать его. Ну какой мужчина отправляется Агни знает куда, когда его жена умирает в родах?!

Айро только пожал плечами еще раз.

— Ему всего шестнадцать, отец. Озай был в ужасе: Ло прямо сказала ему, что он потеряет Урсу. — Айро так и не взглянул на Азулона после приветствия, отвечая вместо этого ребенку. И, видимо, был зачарован тем, как маленькие пальчики сгибались, когда он подушечкой пальца гладил ладошку племянника. Это был самый обычный рефлекс, не иначе, но казалось, будто ребенок пытается схватить его. — Озай ее любит, — продолжил Айро, будто воспроизводя по памяти исторический документ, — и мысль о ее смерти вместе с осознанием собственной беспомощности была слишком тяжела для него. Ты знаешь, Урса вела бы себя также, если бы Озаю пришлось нелегко. Они не могут относиться друг к другу рационально. Совсем как я и Вей Вен.

— Лучше бы ему научиться не терять голову в тяжелое время, — фыркнул Азулон, — если он хочет стать кем-то большим, чем живая мебель в убранстве дворца. Ну почему он такой странный? Ты никогда не доставлял столько хлопот.

— Но я-то идеален, — лучезарно ухмыльнулся Айро.

— И весьма скромен, — отозвался Азулон. Он опустил одну руку на гладкий, теплый деревянный пол и уселся на своей подушке поудобнее. Юмор Айро всегда веселил его, да к тому же перед ними в очередной раз начинался восход — как всегда, потрясающий — и легкий ветер уже уносил прочь заботы прошедшей ночи. Азулон практически чувствовал, как уходит напряжение из плечей и спины.

Ему не хотелось терять Урсу. Она была очаровательной, интересной девушкой, с собственным мнением, быстрыми улыбками и любовью к пай шо. Словом, компанией куда более приятной, чем жена Айро Вей Вен, которая по неизвестной Азулону причине сильно его не любила.

Потерять не только ее, но еще и внука было бы настоящей катастрофой. Лу Тен был единственным маленьким наследником. Если кто-нибудь из взрослых принцев и принцесс оказывался достаточно глуп, чтобы подпустить к себе убийцу, то туда им была и дорога... но вот беззаботные дети легко могли съесть отравленный пирог или попытаться погладить оставленного на кровати скорпиокотенка. Азулон в свое время был младшим из четверых детей.

Но Урса выжила, и ребенок ее выглядел сильным, здоровым и довольно упитанным. Девочка отлично справилась, и Азулон впервые за много дней улыбнулся. Он повернулся к младенцу и попытался доброжелательно посмотреть на него. Ребенок уставился на него в ответ, отвернувшись от Айро, и ему явно не понравилось увиденное. Маленькое личико сморщилось от ужасного негодования: уголки миниатюрного рта поползли вниз, ноздри раздулись... Азулон не смог удержаться от смешка: Урса дулась тоже именно так.

Айро, похоже, тоже узнал это выражение лица и состроил ребенку рожицу.

— Нет! Только не это! Нам ее одной такой хватит!

Азулон отвернулся. Его немного удивило охватившее его чувство, что он здесь лишний. Какое право имел этот ребенок судить его внешность? Верно, он был старым и уродливым, но младенец со сморщенным и печальным личиком едва ли был симпатичнее его.

— Я, значит, молюсь ночь напролет о нем, а вместо благодарности — это? Многообещающе, — вздохнул он.

Айро все еще развлекал ребенка, но тот уже вовсю возился и издавал негромкое мяуканье, в котором даже Азулон слышал признаки предстоящего рева.

— Думаю, моему племяннику хватит впечатлений на сегодня, отец. Позволь представить его солнцу и пойдем все спать. — Айро начал было садиться, а затем быстро взглянул на Азулона. — О, прости. Может, ты хочешь провести обряд?

Вообще обязанность представить ребенка солнца ложилась на главу семьи, если ни одного из родителей не было рядом. Айро, очевидно, забыл об этом в дымке блаженства: возможность провести обряд снова, казалось, вскружила ему голову.

Айро любил детей и всегда хотел себе нескольких отпрысков. Но Вей Вен не беременела, пока их браку не стукнуло почти десять лет, да и потом выносила только одного. Конечно, Айро всегда мог завести еще детей, если бы взял себе наложницу, пока так долго ждал Лу Тена. Азулон раз восемь предлагал ему так поступить, но каждый раз Айро находил способ выкрутиться.

Азулон покачал головой: все это было уже неважно. И хотя он был главой семьи и традиции надо было чтить, он мог позволить Айро провести обряд. Вряд ли это оскорбило бы Агни.

— Давай ты. Мальчику ты нравишься больше, да и я так измотан, что могу забыть половину слов.

Айро улыбнулся, слегка склонил голову и снова принялся тетешкать беззащитного племянника, совершенно не заботясь, что тот уже устал от поглаживаний и щекотки. Так что малыш открыл беззубый рот и со всей мочи завопил. Плач, удивительно громкий, пронесся по тихому храму, и Азулон поморщился. Ах да, конечно. Он так и знал, что у него была весомая причина откладывать общение со своими отпрысками до того момента, когда они уже могли изъясняться целыми предложениями.  
Айро смеялся и утешал младенца, но того это только подзадоривало.

— У тебя отличные легкие, племянник! Мне стоит взять тебя с собой в следующий поход на королевство Земли и отдать тебе командование. Из тебя выйдет великий генерал Зуко. Ну, что скажешь?

Азулону никогда понимал, зачем Айро разговаривал с младенцами и животными так, будто те могли понимать его. Сам он попробовал так сделать только один раз, когда сам Айро был младенцем, и заслуженно получил порцию рвоты.

— Зуко? Озай упоминал, что хочет назвать сына Азул. Причем неоднократно упоминал.

Азулон не возражал бы против попыток Озая польстить, если бы те были менее явными. Быть может, с возрастом у него начнет получаться лучше.  
Айро вздохнул, и вдруг стало видно, насколько он устал.

— Урсе никогда не нравилось, как это звучит. И она только что заставила меня поклясться головой Лу Тена, что я назову ребенка по имени ее любимого дядюшки. Как мне кажется, она сейчас пытается как можно сильнее насолить Озаю, пока он не вернулся. Она им не слишком довольна, — Айро похлопал вопящего младенца по животику, будто пытаясь сгладить его невезение с родителями. — Может, ты хочешь отложить обряд до завтра, чтобы они могли обсудить это? Я не могу его провести, не называя имени.

Диск Агни уже почти наполовину показался из-за края Кальдеры, и розово-оранжевый рассвет растворялся в его ослепительно белом сиянии. У них не было времени найти Озая до того момента, как солнце окончательно поднялось бы в небе... и едва ли стоило лишать ребенка благословения только потому, что его отцу было грустно.

— Нет. Это послужит Озаю уроком. Если он поручает другим свою работу, пусть не жалуется на то, как она выполнена. — Азулон с трудом поднялся после проведенной сидя ночи и отошел в сторону, чтобы Айро мог встать на колени в центре алтаря и правильно представить ребенка Агни. — Зуко — имя старое и благородное, оно нам подойдет. Первым иероглифом, для «зу», будет «со» из Созина. Урса не будет возражать?

Не то чтобы у нее вообще была возможность возражать, конечно. Азулон мог назвать своих внуков в честь дикобразобак, которых Айла держал в качестве домашних питомцев, если бы только захотел. Вот только Урса была одним из тех немногих людей, к которым Азулон не хотел применять всю силу своей власти — и кого он предпочитал видеть счастливым и довольным. Если ей не нравилось принятое им решение, Урса не боялась сказать об этом, а ему было приятно иногда обсудить дело с умным человеком вместо того, чтобы выслушивать поддакивания. И ему не хотелось, чтобы Урса хоть когда-нибудь подумала, что больше не может быть честна с ним. Не будь она так юна, а он так стар, возможно, они бы подружились.

— Раз это твое предложение, то вряд ли, — ответил Айро. — Она просто злится на Озая.

— Вот и прекрасно. Начинай, принц Айро.

Его первенец и наследник улыбнулся, и Азулон улыбнулся в ответ прежде, чем понял это. Айро тоже был из тех немногих людей.

— Да, отец.

Азулон немного погрелся в лучах солнца, чтобы успокоить ноющие от боли ноги, а затем снова сел. Утро действительно выдалось замечательное. Он рос по большей части один, без братьев и сестер, и помнил, как сильно давит осознание собственного одиночества, осознание того, что будущее целого народа зависит только от тебя. И хорошо, что у Лу Тена появился двоюродный брат до того, как он пришел к тому же выводу. Теперь мальчик мог жить как часть целого и стать сильнее благодаря этому — как и все остальные.

Айро опустился на оставленную Азулоном подушку. Он повернул младенца к солнцу, почти полностью обхватив маленькую головку своей широкой ладонью, и начал перечислять имена его предков вместе со всеми их титулами и деяниями. Зуко особенно громко и возмущенно вскрикнул на Озае, вдруг притих и задумался на имени Азулона и снова начал вопить на Созине.

Айро умудрился не рассмеяться в голос до конца этого небольшого обряда, но это, очевидно, потребовало некоторых усилий.


End file.
